madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deb1701
Archive 1 All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January 2010 to December 2010) ---- Help Mind helping me on my wiki again? - 99alextheman99 21:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as I finish re-designing this site, I'll take a look. Deb1701 00:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) List of Shows... :I made a new page (but I was logged out because I didn't wanna get a badge for it), I called it List of Shows Similar To The Penguins of Madagascar (or something like that), but now I can't find it. What happened to it? - Cardsharks87. :It was deleted because it belongs on the FANDOM site. Please re-post on the FANDOM wiki. --Deb1701 15:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) New Year, New Layout 1. I have completed re-designing the EPISODE Pages. Feel free to add info to the new tabs. 2. I have completed the CHARACTER pages. Feel free to add info to the new tabs. --Deb1701 A List Hey, Deb, can you give me a list of what you still have to do? - 99alextheman99 18:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I finished the CHARACTER pages and am now checking out the other pages to see if they can be improved. --Deb1701 00:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Site Description Hi Deb, You may want to edit this: http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Description?cb=6493. It seems to be locked so that only you can. It's the site's description, that shows up in search results. If you need some examples of what to write as the description, all you have to do is search for other wikis on Google. TheGoatPack 20:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll take a look at it and play around. --Deb1701 21:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Character Pages If you check out Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski, Mort, and Julien you will notice I have added character banners to these pages. I still need banners for other character pages. If you have one, or know where I can find one, please let me know. --Deb1701 22:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page What do you think about it? --Deb1701 02:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Can you see my wiki again? - 99alextheman99 06:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Video I have a megavideo that works for whispers and coups, but I don't know how to place it in the article here's the link: http://www.megavideo.com/?v=QN3LM8ZW :Link added. --Deb1701 16:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Full link to the episode Dr. Blowhole's Revenge (megavideo) http://www.megavideo.com/?v=NPRZ1111 Tabbed format conversion Deb, I have been checking back here occasionally to see how things are going with converting your pages to the tabbed format. We're trying out the same kind of thing on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I just found out something that you should be aware of. Go to the search box and type in Penguin and stop typing to let the search suggestions pop up. You will see all those tabbed pages show up. I'm going to send in a request to Wikia for more information about how the search engine works and if there is any way to filter out the sub-pages. (On this wiki, the sub-pages would be "Penguiner Takes All/OnLine", "Penguiner Takes All/Photos", etc.) When I get an answer, I'll let you know. In the meantime, you might want to pause what you're doing to avoid having to undo it if these extra search suggestions would be a problem for you. It probably will once you start getting to the DVDs because they all begin with "Penguins of Madagascar". -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of that. That is why, on the MAIN PAGE, I have "Do not use SEARCH. Use Table of Contents". Also I thinking of removing the "Penguins of Madagascar" part from the DVD titles as that is obvious and just naming the pages the subtitle of the DVD. :ie: "The Penguins of Madagascar: New to the Zoo (DVD)", would simply become "New to the Zoo (DVD)" :Let me know if you get an answer from Wikia. --Deb1701 10:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Wikia sent a reply yesterday. Search boxes cannot be customized, so if someone ignores what's on the main page, they will see all the pieces that make up the episodes. :: We were trying the TabView and Tabber extensions, but each has their own set of problems that we can't fix. Both, however, require a web browser that supports Java, which leaves out mobile devices like BlackBerrys. Since it looks like you're using templates, this wiki doesn't have that problem, but I notice it takes a couple of moments for each tab to load. :: Someone else mentioned that splitting up the episodes means it's harder to track the overall history of a page. You have to look in a lot of different tab histories to see what happens. So, the P&F Wiki will likely put everything back to a single page by tomorrow. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts :: The transcript editing (especially for Out of the Groove) is stuck on source mode and, to put it in penguin terms: "I don't know the codes! S.O.S." What typed symbol does what again?-MysteryGirl 02:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Any article that is tabbed will be "stuck" in source mode. Don't worry to much on the formatting I can fix it. Some general codes: {word) -- will show the word in Italics -- Or use the "I" button-tab (word) -- will show the word in BOLD -- Or use the "B" button-tab -- will break to a new line --Deb1701 03:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC)